Seduciéndote
by Lovemamoru
Summary: ¿Quién soy? Serena Tsukino ¿Cuál es mi misión? Que el Señor Darien”irresistible” Chiba, caiga en mis redes de seducción. ¿Lo lograre?


**Seduciéndote:**

_-_

_No es suficiente con conquistar; hay que saber seducir._

**Voltaire**

-

**xxxx**

_¿Come me voy a olvidar el día que te conocí? Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, en medio de aquel diluvio. ¿Te acordas? Las gotas se desparramaban por tu preciosa cara, nuestras ropas estaban empapadas. El tiempo, se detuvo. Lo único que mis ojos veían eras vos. En el medio de tanta multitud, mis necios ojos solo te miraban a vos. _

_Corrí, en tu búsqueda, utilice todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar al dueño de semejante tesoro. Aquellos preciosos ojos, y cuando por fin llegue… _

_Vos ya te habías ido. _

xxxx

-

-

Dios mío, esperen dos segundos. Uno, dos… jaja ¿Se creyeron que me encontré al amor de mi vida así de fácil? Esperen, no puedo más… ¿Es que a que no se imaginan a lo que me dedico, no se dan una pequeña idea? ¡Bingo! Escritora, tengo que decir que la paga no es Whoaw, pero paga las deudas.

Lastimosamente no soy Carrie, ya saben Sex and The City, y definitivamente en mi armario no hay 300 pares de zapatos, y mucho menos poseo ropa de diseñador. Pero si tenía que empezar mi historia sobre mi encuentro- y no fue del tercer tipo- con el talentoso Señor Chiba- después de haber compartido la cama con él, créanme, se merece el aquel titulo. ¿Debía de ponerle un poco de poesía o no? en realidad, mi primer encuentro con Darien- así se llama el fabuloso, exitoso, hermoso y demás palabras que terminen en "oso" y que resalten su grandeza y no es solamente la que se esconde en sus pantalones- no fue del todo "hollywoodense"

Solo imagínense esto, es ahora donde se demuestra mis dotes de escritora y les relato con lujo de detalles, y adornado con bonitas palabras nuestro encuentro. O mejor dicho vamos paso a paso, primero el escenario y la razón del porque alguien que odia los hospitales, se encontró con el amor de su vida en uno.

Nota de pie de página, que putas son las parcas y que retorcido el destino. ¿Saben lo difícil que es engañar a un Doctor, diciéndole no me duele nada? Créanme, la única manera que me gusta lo relacionado a Doctores y estetoscopios, es cuando Darién y yo jugamos al Doctor y la enfermera. Pero eso viene después, ahora es la parte cuando yo les cuento todas mis penurias y ustedes se apiadan de mí. Así que por favor traigan los kleenex y si quieren también chocolates, un balde con helado, lo que quieran. No les aseguro un par de lágrimas, ¡sino mares!

Mi trabajo como escritora en un magnifico- creo que me pase un poco con el apelativo- en fin, el lugar donde trabajo es un pequeño periódico llamado "American Press News"- lo sé, re original ¿no? Démosle un aplauso a la sección de marketing. – ya saben a lo que una se puede dedicar cuando recién terminas la universidad. Bien, además de servir café, el papeleo y pequeñas notas, las cuales me es un poco vergonzoso hablar ya que mi última nota consistió en un perro maravilla.

El cual "super can"- otro aplauso a la originalidad- se la paso oliendo mis partes privadas, y yo hacía malabares para que no se notara mi incomodidad, las risas de todo el cuerpo de policía- se supone que el perro era de ellos- en frente de todo el mundo- bueno seamos sinceros, en frente del puñado de ancianos que nos miran religiosamente.

Que desconsiderado de mi parte, jamás les dije donde vivo. En Nueva Orleáns, tierra de Vudú- ¡tené cuidado super can tus días están contados! Muajajaj (¿alguien me presta una linterna y me baja las luces, para así poder dar más efecto malvado?)- de comidas exóticas, tierra cajún, de calor, calor, calor. Mosquitos ¿Hace falta que lo repita para que se den cuenta de cómo me molestan estas últimas cosas?

Así que luego de mi breve pasada como reportera, decidí enclaustrarme detrás de un escritorio y solamente escribir. No se preocupen, no es más emocionante que antes. Así que si podría definir mi vida, la haría con una sola y simple palabra.

Aburrida.

Pero peor era mi condición amorosa, eso se los puedo asegurar. Si mi vida laboral estaba en déficit, mi vida amorosa se encontraba en sequía. La peor de todas.

Hay que admitirlo, y permítanme un momento de vanidad por favor, que no soy fea. Como diría mi mejor amiga Haruka, soy condenadamente hermosa. Pero ahora viene el problema, soy demasiado exigente. Demasiado quisquillosa. Y dentro del trabajo las opciones no eran de las mejores.

Bienvenidos a otra edición, de la Solterona del mes. En la cual les presentaremos a tres galanes, que con humor, galantería- _Señor conductor, está siendo redundante ¿no cree?- _Y después se pregunta por qué es solterona… como decía, antes que alguien me interrumpiera. Con una cuota muy importante de mucho amor.

Soltero numero uno: Seiya Kou. Ojos zafiro, pelo azabache, presume importante puesto en la reconocidísima he importantísima "American Press News"- claro… ¡Cuidado The New York Times alguien te va a sacar el puesto!-

Soltero numero dos: Yaten Kou… - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Me trajo al trío narcisista? Ahorrémonos la parte de las presentaciones, conozco muy bien a estas tres personas. A Seiya demasiado bien, bueno lo siento es que tengan en cuenta estos factores. Numero uno, Mardi Gras, número dos, Alcohol- y tengo que agregar que era mucho- Número tres, meses de abstinencia- racha de novios muy malos- Y obtenemos algo que es preferible no recordar, y mucho menos enunciar.

Si fueran tan talentosos, como ellos creen- porque es verdad, a veces creo que no es calor lo que se siente dentro de la oficina sino es el peso de sus egos los cuales nos asfixia a todos.-como decía, si fueran tan súper geniales e increíblemente buenos periodistas estarían en New York ¿no creen? La cuna de lo mejor de lo mejor, pero están acá bien en el sur. Pero bueno, dejen a los chicos con sus sueños, tal vez quieren subyacer otro complejo, ya saben- guiño, guiño- y por eso se dan aires de grandeza.

Lo mío en realidad no es tanto el periodismo, pero había que seguir con la tradición. Papa periodista, abuelo periodista, por ende hija periodista. No digo que no me gusta, pero no hay nada como sentarse frente de la computadora abrir word y dejar que la imaginación vuele. Esa sensación, de tener una nueva historia en la punta de tus dedos, dar vueltas en la cama hasta lograr que te levantes, prender la compu. Y empezar a escribir. Oh, si no hay nada mejor. Un orgasmo literario. Jaja, ¡¡que buen término!! Ya mismo lo patento y pongo mi exclusiva firma. ¡No copiar!

Así que volvamos a lo importante ¿Cómo conocí al hombre que sacudió mi mundo, literalmente?

Hay una sola palabra que puede definir, como me sentía ese día que lo conocí- antes que lo conociera, claro- Estaba hecha pelota, una semana de mierda y el día la culminación de lo peor.

No mentí cuando llovía, solo como diría Setsuna mi amiga abogada, "Nosotros los abogados no mentimos, solo disfrazamos la verdad". ¿Pero no les pareció re tierno el principio? Como decía, paso a narrar mis penas.

Cosa que odio: levantarme temprano. Cosa que odio más, el maldito despertador. Cosa que odio al cubo: levantarme tarde, porque no sonó el despertador, o porque si sonó lo apague de un manotazo, por ende me quede dormida. Por consiguiente- siempre quise usar esta palabra, ¿no da un aire re intelectual?- me levante a las corridas, no desayune- ya empiezo mal, sin mi cuota de alimento. Llovía ¡Qué raro en Nueva Orleáns! Me olvide el paraguas, no había ningún taxi, en consecuencia: llegue al trabajo toda mojada. Para ser recibida en vez de con un cálido "buenos días" con risas de todo el personal. ¿A que no se imaginan la razón?

Claro, no es muy difícil sumar dos más dos, no solamente estaba empapada sino que no me había cambiado la remera del pijama- olvídense del pelo, ya era un caso perdido.- entonces estaba yo enfrente de ¿30 personas? Mojada de pies a cabeza, con una pollera color verde limón, con botas negras, y con una remera pijama de Winnie the pooh- fashion police, por favor ¡Arrésteme! – sin una gota de maquillaje y con un solo pensamiento- por favor que alguien me pegue un tiro, y termine mi sufrimiento. –

¿Y ustedes piensan que eso fue lo peor? Nop, mi maravilloso día recién empezaba.

Una vos sonó, y no es como dice la canción, sobre el teléfono- No se para que se los explico, bien abramos un corchete. Si nombro algo, ya sea canción, película que no conoces, es porque no tenes cultura. No tiene nada, pero nada que ver el hecho que yo tenga mucho tiempo libre. _¿Capishe_?- Como decía, esa vos era mi jefe. Que no oculto su risa, por mi atuendo- si con lo que estaba vestida, se podría considerar atuendo. Pero bueno, peor era estar desnuda ¿no? Mejor toco madera ¡lo único que me falta!-

Y ahora es cuando viene el clásico discurso, con la clásica cara de lastima- cosa que jamás sienten- y que empieza más o menos así: "Debido a la recesión, debemos decirte que… la reducción de personal…" blah, blah. Anda al grano viejo, es obvio que no se lo dije. Pero las ganas nunca faltaron, el editor llamado Billy no se qué, el apellido era muy difícil. Ucraniano o algo de eso, y mi cerebro tiene una regla básica, no acumular información inútil. Al fin y al cabo, para algo existen los nombres. Ni loca ocupo toda la información importante, ya saben, nombres de películas, quien se caso con quien, y ese tipo de cosas por un estúpido apellido.

Así que a las ¿9.30? creo, estaba muy deprimida para ver el reloj. Estaba oficialmente despedida, fui a mi escritorio, recogí mis cosas. Las cuales eran pocas, no me molestaba en adornarlo. Odio a esas personas, que le ponen estrellitas, corazoncitos, fotos de ellos, de sus perros – ¡¡ewwwwww!! ¡Asco!- y todas esas clases de boludeces. E hice lo que cualquiera chica de 23 años haría, luego de sufrir un gran golpe como este.

-¡¡Ma!! Me despidieron- dije entre sollozos.

-Hola hija ¿como estas? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Ya se viniste a ayudarme ¿no?-

-¡¡Mama!! Estoy en una gran y profunda crisis, y me preguntas eso. Te dije que me despidieron.-

-Lo siento hija, es que estoy ocupada con el viaje. Porque no me contas mientras hago la valija ¿dale?

Mi madre siempre fue comprensiva, pero padecía la misma enfermedad que yo, cuando nos abstraíamos en cualquier cosa no escuchábamos a los demás. Podría haber un terremoto, y no nos damos cuenta.

Así que ahí estaba yo con una profunda, profunda, crisis- y por favor quiero recalcar la parte de profunda y crisis-. Y mi madre estaba preocupada sobre cual bikini tenía que llevar.

-¿Que decís Sere? El bikini azul resalta mis ojos ¿no? ¿O el verde?-

Acaso no se los dije, el peor día de mi vida solamente empezaba.

-Mama, que parte de cito de vuelta, profunda crisis, ¿no entendiste?-

-Hija, vos y yo sabemos que no te gustaba para nada tu trabajo. Lo tuyo no es el periodismo, lo tuyo es escribir.-

-Gracias Ma por señalar lo obvio. Pero hay un pequeño problema, tengo que comer ¿sabes? Al menos que los científicos de la NASA descubran una manera de alimentarse del aire, cosa que dudo, creo que necesito un trabajo. ¿Sabes?- lo último lo dije arrastrando las palabras, ya saben como cuando queres explicarle a un nene pequeño, o en este caso a tu madre que no te da ni siquiera el mínimo de importancia.

-Serena, nosotros te vamos a apoyar en todo. Así que te parece, si…- OHHH NOOO, ahora vienen las ideas brillantes de mi madre. Que para ella lo son, pero para mí significa algo terrible.- Estábamos pensando dejar a tu hermano con una niñera...-

-¡¡Mama!! No es un bebe, tiene 15 años por el amor de Dios-

-… Pero ahora que no tenes trabajo, podrías cuidar de él. Y aprovechar el tiempo para escribir y volver a intentarlo. No tenes que encerrarte corazón, tenes talento lo que pasa es que no tuviste suerte. No tenes que rendirte todavía, sos joven.-

Ven lo que les digo ¡¿Ven?! Primero me ignora y después para rematar me sermonea con mi sueño frustrado de ser escritora, que para contarles la historia en simples palabras, podría decir que el comentario más amable que recibí fue: _"demasiado fantástico" Y_ no me estaban halagando, pero… ¿No se supone que uno tiene que liberar su imaginación? ¿No se supone que tiene que ser así? Oh yo estoy equivocada, ¿y el mundo ahora gira alrededor de Marte? Miles de críticas, de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, literalmente, abandone mi sueño y me resigne a ser una buena periodista. Cosa que es evidente que no logre, porque si no no estaría despedida ¿no creen?

Lo sé. Mi vida Apesta.

-Así que… ¿Cuándo es el viaje?-

-Hoy a la noche-

-¿QQQQUUUEEEE??- chille.- ¿Y Cuando se suponía que me lo ibas a decir? Ya sé, no me digas. _Hola hija, no sabes acá en el Caribe la vida es más sabrosa, ¿a por qué no te das una vuelta por casa a ver si tu hermano está vivo? –_

-Te lo dije, pero como siempre no prestaste atención. –

-Mmm… ¿estás segura, segura, segura de que me lo dijiste? Sabes Ma, tengo una vida se que por ahora apesta en todos los sentidos pero no sé si voy a poder…-

-Claro hija, ahora volvamos a lo importante. ¿Qué vestido llevo?- De vuelta ignorada. Creo que se está haciendo un hecho constante el ser ignorada, y ¿saben? No me gusta para nada.

El por qué de esa pregunta acerca de la indumentaria de mi madre es fácil de responder. Aniversario de casados. Vaya a saber dios cuantos años. ¡¡O sea Hello!! ¿Qué me gusta? Escribir, por ende nada de números. Así que en pocas palabras, los números y yo no nos llevamos. Por algo se inventaron las calculadoras ¿no?

Se iban a algún lugar del caribe, con tantas islitas es difícil recordar a cuál de ellas se iban. Así que suprimí toda la información innecesaria y saque una breve y concisa información. Padres. Viaje. Aniversario. Caribe. ¿Ven que fácil es? En fin, me estaba desviando un poco de tema. Volvamos al relato, así que volví a mi pequeño departamento. El cual se encontraba a escasas seis cuadras del trabajo, conseguí ropa y mi bebe- o sea mi computadora portátil- y volví a la casa de mis padres.

¿Quieren que les cuente todo? O ¿vamos directo a la parte importante? En fin, como soy yo la que cuenta la historia, al fin y al cabo es mi vida ¿no? decido, que – y abusando de mía autoridad, porque de hecho es acá donde solamente tengo un poco de autoridad y donde mi opinión cuenta (bueno, considerando que esto es un monologo ¿Quién me va a contrariar? Pero déjenme soñar, al menos por un rato) decido que vamos a lo importante.

Así que ahí estaba yo, una chica de 23 años desempleada con una remera Gigante, y lo escribo con mayúscula porque así es mi remera de ¿adivinen? Mi oso preferido. Con unos pantalones iguales de grande, y comiendo pizza enfrente del televisor. Mirando una de mis pelis favoritas, que obviamente participaba George Clooney. Lo amo desde ER, pero lastimosamente no supere mis fobias a los hospitales. Eran las 2 de la mañana creo, Samy se había ido a dormir sin cenar porque decía que le dolía la panza. ¿Y cómo no? con todas las porquerías que come, un momento yo hago lo mismo. Jeje un pequeño desliz.

Mientras veía al bombón de George, y me baboseaba, literalmente, por él. Samy grito como si lo estuvieran matando, y me cagué en las patas. ¡Dios! Ese pendejo, casi me mata del susto. ¿Qué parte de 2 de la mañana, sola en el living con todas las luces apagadas, y de repente un grito, no es aterrador? Por favor digan a coro, Si Serena. Gracias.

Como decía, Samy estaba gritando, seguro que era algunas de sus bromas. Así que me levante muyyyyy lentamente, puse en pausa mi película. Y me dirigí a la Samy cueva- estaba viendo Batman- Subí las escaleras con la mayor de la pachorra del mundo.

Abrí la puerta, y Samy no estaba en su cama. ¿Qué raro no? Vieron lo que les dije, por más que crezcan la tarea de los hermanos menores, es siempre, siempre y repito la palabra siempre para que les quede bien claro, que su tarea consiste en jodernos la vida. Seguramente está escondido en algún lugar, esperando que me asuste para después saltar y decir algo como "What´ss upppppp"- Scary Movie, sino la vieron ¡¡NO TIENEN CULTURA!! Que puedo decir a mi favor, tengo mucha experiencia cinematográfica. Y mis gustos son de los mejores- les doy el permiso de que se rían-

Mi criterio para decir si una película es buena o no, es muy fácil. Tiene que tener a un chico lindo, ya sea George, Matt, Brad- ¡¡qué mejor película que Ocean!! Los tres juntos para que me pueda babear largo y tendido (¿¿así es el dicho??) Como sea, pero para mi sorpresa se podía escuchar un ruido en el baño. Me dirigí hacia allí, y Samy estaba devolviendo. O sea omitamos esta parte, por el amor de Dios. Demasiado que la presencie, pero como buena oveja de Dios que soy- si claroooo ……- lo ayude, le pregunte si quería algo. Y demás cosas, ¡¡que debería de haber hecho mi madre!!Estupido trabajo de hermana mayor, y maldito el sentido de oportunidad de mi hermano. ¿No pudo ponerse enfermo unas escasas horas antes??

Estuvo toda la noche, devolviendo, con fiebre, diciéndome que le duele la panza. Y cuando a eso de las 5 de la mañana la fiebre no bajaba y estaba casi en 40. Me empecé a asustar, gracias a Dios- mejor no digo esto, porque si me hubieras dado un poquito de ayuda, primero no me habrían despedido, segundo mi hermano no estaría enfermo. Pero se supone que cuando tenes un día de mierda, tiene que llegar al máximo, o sea tienen que ser las 24 horas peores de tu vida. ¡¡Gracias Dios por darme el mejor Día!! ¿Sabes? Lo voy a agendar, ¡junto a la última vez que fui a misa!- por suerte, cosa que tampoco tengo, ya sea solo digo el hecho y ¡¡ya!! Papa había dejado su auto, un simple Chevrolet Corsa, así que disponía de vehículo. Pero el pequeño problema, era que estemm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, manejo muy mal. De una escala del uno al diez, uno seria mi bisabuela y diez Shumy, debo. O sea, que manejo tan mal que mi Bisabuela que tiene 80 años tiene más reflejos ¿Se dan una idea?

Pero… había que optar, una muerte dolorosamente lenta o una muerte rápida, como sería el accidente en auto. No les dije las opciones a Samy, y como estaba medio moribundo no protesto cuando le dije que suba al auto.

-Samy se que te sentís como la mierda, pero trata de A) no vomitar en el auto, papa se va a enojar mucho y B) de no morirte, por que se va a enojar mucho, conmigo. Y C) ninguna de las dos en conjunto. ¿Entendiste?-

-Ahhhggag- vaya a saber uno lo que quiso decir, pudo haber dicho, si. O ándate a la mierda, o quiero un helado. Está bien, no creo que haya dicho la última, pero ¿Quién sabe? Arranque el auto, salí del Garage, pulse el botón para que se cerrara. ¡¡Bendita sea la tecnología!! Y me dirigí al hospital que no se encontraba muy lejos. Hagamos un trato señor barbudo, vos curas a Samy y yo me porto mejor ¿dale? Y vuelvo a decir Gracias a Dios, Jesús, y todas esas frases. ¿sii??

Mi sentido de orientación es una mierda, pero seguir derecho un par de cuadras no es nada difícil, y después doblar a la izquierda. ¡¡Ja!! Eso es lo que ustedes creen pero yo hago difícil algo tan simple como eso, al no haber tantos coches, maneje sin preocuparme tanto-¿quien en su sano juicio optaría por dar una vuelta a las 5 de la mañana?. Ohh ya sé, quiero un pony, quiero pasear a las 5 de la mañana, que me agarre un grupo de vagos y que me asalten, ya saben todo el pack completo. Seeee excelente pedido para papa Noel.-

Lo importante es que llegue, grite para que me vengan a atender alguien. Pero me atendió una muy simpática recepcionista- eso quisiera yo, ¿Qué parte de día de mierda no entendieron?-

-O sea recapitulemos, señora…- le hace falta una po…( esperen a mi también) pero tengo mejor humor ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?-

-Señorita.- con razón tan molesta.-

-Señorita- les escupí estas palabras. Una señorita de 700 millones de años, con un horrible peinado. ¿Un gato en la cabeza? Puede ser ¿la cola de Lassie? Puede ser ¿Quién da más? Esta absolutamente no era ninguna maravilla, su pelo era como se los había dicho una combinación entre un gato del color del pelaje de Lassie, su cara pálida. Con sus labios de un color rojo, la madre de todos los rojos. Para mí, que le pregunto al gobierno que color usan los semáforos, porque créanme, se podía ver desde mi casa. – Entonces, mi hermano que tiene solamente 15 años. Puede morir, porque me olvide los papeles. ¿Qué quería que le diga? Oh Samy es una lástima que estés vomitando cada 2 minutos, espera que busco mi ropa de gala y me hago una exfoliación, ah de paso espera que busco los papeles. Cualquier cosa si ves la luz, no te acerques. La luz es mala, muy mala. No sé si me comprende bien, pero salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude. Mi madre no está, ahora está de vacaciones algo que a usted le vendría muy bien, tal vez podría ser más simpática.-

-Señorita, lo siento mucho pero no está en mi poder. Y le rogaría que no pase al plano de insultos verbales.-

-¡Y una mierda! Hoy s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a tigre dientes de sable, no es el mejor día. Por lo general me quedo calladita toda bonita, pero hoy no. No dormí, me despidieron, mi vida es una mierda, y mi hermano se puede estar muriendo y usted quiere que vuelva con mi hermano, busque los papeles. ¡Que vaya a saber Dios donde mierda esta!! ¡¡Y vuelva para esperar que me atienda!!-

-controle su lenguaje estamos en un hospital-

-¿No se lo dije? Me. Importa. Una. Mierda. ¿Entendió o se lo explico como a un niño de cinco años??-

-Cathy deja yo atiendo a la señorita.- una SEXY vos atrás mío.-

-¿Esta seguro señor Chiba? Su turno ya termino y…-

Me di vuelta muy lento, es como si supieras que atrás tuyo esta un bombón y vos estas vestida de la peor manera. Un momento, ¿no era esa mi situación? Y cuando lo vi… pensé que me iba a caer, pensé que estaba en un episodio de ER, con todos esos guapetones, y tenía ganas de agarrar mi control remoto, poner pausa y babear y decir ¡¡GUAHHHHH!! Pero esto era verdad, este era mucho mejor que George (cuidado alguien viene a sacarte tu puesto, paren las rotativas revista _People_, en mis ojos esta el hombre más sexy del MUNDO) alto, muy alto. Pero cuando medís como una pulga, cualquiera era alto. Pero podía jurar que él estaba cerca del metro noventa, pelo negro, ojos azules tan oscuros como el mar. Piel pecaminosamente dorada, nariz, pómulos, hombros cuerpo, todo el paquete de la mejor calidad. Es… un champagne Cristal, que te aseguraba hacer de tu cuerpo burbujas, derretirte como un chocolate, y devorarte en el proceso. Y de algo que estaba segura que no iba a tener piedad, pero lo mejor de todo es ¡¡que no quería que la tuviera!!

-Señorita…-

¡¡Ohhh Dios mío!! ¿Me quede como una boba mirándolo fijamente? ¿¡Acaso es baba lo que corre por mi barbilla!! ¿No debería de estar preocupada por mi hermano?

-si lo siento, es que yo…- ¿Qué le podía decir? Tengo unas descaradas ganas de arrojarlo en algún lugar plano y comerlo, ¿le parece bien? ¿Sí? ¿Dónde empezamos?

-No se preocupe. Voy a atender a su hermano. Por cierto linda remera, chica Winnie the pooh, ¿o mejor pebbles picapiedra? Digo, por el peinado.-

¡¡Encima era gracioso!! Aunque se estuviera riendo de mi, ¡¡pero qué importa!! ¡Mama encontré marido!! ¡Empezá los preparativos!

-Que puedo decir, en Europa es el último grito de la moda. Peco de vanguardista.-

Y si su sola presencia me derritió, verlo reír… me llevo directo al cielo. Podía escuchar los ¡Aleluya! Podía ver las estrellas, los fuegos artificiales, la paz mundial… Sino triunfaba como modelo- cosa que dudo- lo podría hacer perfectamente como modelo de Colgate. See… un espécimen digno de estar en la vitrina de algún dentista.

Con esa – mega, super, hiper, dopie, fantástica- sonrisa, se dio vuelta, lamentaba su guardapolvo, por que ponía las manos en el fuego a que debía de tener un culo de lo mejor, y se llevo a mi hermano. Y por primera vez en mi vida- bueh… confieso, cuando iba a la escuela quería estar enferma para poder faltar, pero mi madre me dijo. ¿Qué queres? ¿Escuela o Vacunas? Mmm… Escuela. Definitivamente- pero en fin, después de mucho tiempo, desee poder estar enferma. Y que mi doctor sea el Dr. S-e-x-y.

_Estaba en mi radar, y como sea lo iba a seducir. _

_**Reportándose**__** su Generala (con su harem)**_

¡¡Acá en Argentina se cae el cielo a pedazos!! Jaja, ¡hay un quilombo de la hostia, tío! Jaja, bueno en fin pasemos a lo que les importa.

Primero, esto es un avance, Ergo… no voy a subir el siguiente capítulo hasta que terminemos Perdidas. Este fic (perdidas) está en el espacio de Doña Suyi, así que la invitamos cordialmente a disfrutar de la historia.

Segundo, si bien es una especie de continuación de Pérdidas, se va a poder leer por separado, pero lo mas recomendable es leer antes Perdidas. Que puedo decir, amo a mi Setsu, amo a Haru y Amy, y son geniales como personajes. Jaja.

La buena notica para ustedes, y esto ya vendría a ser el tercer punto, es que tengo bastante escrito de este fic, el chap 2 y 3 completos. Y el 4 con 5 hojas, los chaps van a rondar en 9 a 11 hojas, y van a seguir este estilo. Graciosos, por sobre todo. Obviamente va a ver lemons, pero más adelante.

¡¡Ahora, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño avance!!

Muaks!!

PD: Joder Ash ¿te prendiste en esto? El pobre chico perdió todo, y vos en vez de ser un poco más maduro, seguís echando leña al fuego. Haciendo leña del árbol caído, ¿Cuántos tenes 11.000 años? ¿O 5? Aparte venís a decir que es gay cuando… no me quiero meter, pero hiciste junto con Alexion de mama-papa de Simi, en realidad no quiero decir nada, pero… ¿Quién hacia de _qué?_ ¿O se intercalaba el rol de mama y papa? Otro tema, quien nos asegura que Alexion no tomaba la sangre de tu cuello… las palabras no son pruebas suficientes. Y esa fobia porque nadie entre en tu casa… paranoia a que no descubran _¿Qué clase de secretos?_

Ves lo que tengo que hacer por mi bebe, se puso furiosa por el hecho que su pobre –sí, claro- Nick sea bombardeado por todos lados, y yo no puedo ver a mi bebe así.

Por cierto ¡feliz día del padre!

S.

•_**Gaby•**_


End file.
